If Forever Ended Now
by Lady Kyra
Summary: Haruka drives her car off a cliff, and just GUESS what happens
1. Chapter 1/?

Title: If Forever Ended Now  
Author: Lady Kyra  
Rating: PG for language  
Genre: Romance  
  
hello peoples! it is me yet again! I   
decided to try a new style of writing in this one. This time   
it's from Haruka's point of veiw, mostly. I truly hope that   
you enjoy it and send me email and by the way, I don't   
own Sailor Moon, though I sure as heck wish I did! But I'm   
not lucky. Well, TTYL!  
  
~~~*~~~*&*~~~*~~~  
  
~Michiru~  
Haruka stared at me with those beautiful eyes of hers,   
filled with a mixture of anger, fear, and sorrow. I wanted   
to throw myself into her arms and bury myself in her   
warmth, but I knew that was impossible. She would only   
get even more angry with me than she already was. I still   
wasn't sure what I had done, but she didn't like it. I tried   
to hold back the tears that sprung to my eyes. I'm not   
weak. I can live a few days without Haruka... no. I'm just   
kidding myself. Haruka is my life. I can't live without her...  
  
~Haruka~  
I wanted to kill her. It was as simple as that. She had   
decided that today was a good day to visit. Yeah right. I   
saw her with that guy. If she can't be faithful with me,   
then she doesn't deserve me. Don't look at me like that!   
It's true! I wanted her out. However, she didn't have a   
car. God, I could have strangled her. She wanted me to   
drive her home. Fine. But it'll be the last time You ever   
see me. At the time, I didn't know how right I was.  
  
~  
  
We were driving along the deserted highway around a   
cliff by the Marine Cathedral. It was dark out, and the   
road was wet with the day's rain. Michiru put her hand on   
mine. I was about to protest when she spoke, very softly,   
in that beautiful voice of hers.  
  
"Haruka, I don't know what I did to upset you," Her hand   
quivered on top of mine. Her eyes filled with tears and I   
struggled to give my attention to both the road and her, "I   
don't know what I did, but I'm sorry! I'm sure, whatever it   
was," She squeezed my hand, "I didn't mean to hurt you,   
you.... you're my life." She looked down, then back at me,   
"Haruka, I, I love you. I always have, and I always will,   
forever."  
  
At that, I totally lost my composure. I wasn't expecting   
that. The car fish tailed along the road as I struggled to   
regain control. Michiru sat silently. She trusted me. I didn't   
want to betray her trust, but I did. I drove us of a friggin   
cliff. The gaurd rail was still gone from where Eudial drove   
off there a few years ago. We really flew off the cliff into   
the water where we floated. The water filled the car and   
Michiru looked at me sadly. She said nothing, except   
accept our fate. I struggled to get my cell phone out.  
  
"Hello? Um... I kinda just drove off a cliff by the Marine   
Cathedral and I was kind of wondering if I could get a   
little help here...?"   
  
A few miniutes later a helecopter came and airlifted the   
car out of the water. We had been completely   
submerged. Michiru had gone unconscious and I was   
damn near it. As the water drained slowly out of the car,   
Michiru's life drained with it. I could see that she was   
dying. I reached an oxygen starved arm out to touch her   
face one last time before I blacked out.  
  
~  
  
I awoke in a room, all white, with blinding light coming   
from all sides. Michiru lay in a bed on the other side of the   
room, her beautiful aqua hair spread out around her. Her   
breathing was slow and labored. I dragged myself out of   
my bed and rested on hers. I rested my hand on her pale   
cheek. Tears fell from my eyes on to her chest.  
  
"Michiru..." I muttered sadly. The rest of the world seemed   
to fade away as I lifted her lifeless body up and held it   
tightly against me. I wished that she would wake up,   
even just to say, 'haruka you fool' or 'I hate you Haruka'.   
Anything would be better than to never say goodbye to   
my one love, then only true love that I could ever have. I   
bent my head in sorrow and lay her gently back on the   
pillow. I brushed a single lock of her hair out of her eyes   
then staggered back to my bed. I sat down, and I cried.   
I cried for hours.  
  
~~~  
  
The next day, I woke up in the same white room, but this   
time, Michiru was gone. They had taken her off to prepare   
the funeral arrangements with her mother. I stood up and   
walked over to her bed, where her shape was still   
imprinted into the unmade bed. I ran my fingers   
uncertainly over the outline of her head, and I felt her   
warmth. Tears filled my eyes. She loved me. The tears   
ran down my cheeks silently. I stood up and left the   
room, and I hoped, my memories of Michiru behind.  
  
~~~*~~~*&*~~~*~~~  
  
Well, how'd ya like it? Send me MAIL DAMMIT!!!!! I LIKE   
MAIL!!!!!!!! Well, technically, I don't see why I need to get   
anymore, since I left my computer alone for 4 days, then I   
came back and I had 740 messages. It's sad. Oh Well!   
More Email never hurt anyone!  
  
~Lady Kyra  
Michichankaioh@aol.com  
http://michirutoharuka.terrashare.com  
  
  
  
  
  
I dream alone 


	2. Chapter 2/?

Title: If Forever Ended Now 2/?  
Author: Lady Kyra  
Genre: Romance  
Rating: PG-13  
Disclaimer: I own no characters from sailormoon nor the storyline and I   
don't claim to.  
  
I started this chapter on the same day I started Without Motive so don't  
blame me if it gets gory and nasty like that fic is.  
  
~~~*~~~*&*~~~*~~~  
  
Rain splashed hard against the windshield of Haruka's car as she sped  
away from the hospital in the dark of the night. She glanced over at  
the passenger's seat where Michiru should be sitting (AN: I don't know  
how she got her car back. This is anime, people) and tears once again  
welled up in her eyes. She focused her attention on the road ahead  
as the lightning lit up the empty car and thunder masked the sound of  
sobs that could be heard only to the wind.  
  
Haruka pulled the car over to the side of the road and walked to the  
edge of the cliff. She gazed out over the ocean. The dark murky   
depths threatened to consume her if she leaned in too far. She bent  
over the gaurd rail as if testing the sea to come and get her.  
  
"I belong with Michiru" She muttered to no one in particular.  
  
The waves crashed in agreement, urging her to lean further. They   
intrigued her, just like Michiru always had. The sun peaked its head   
over the edge of the earth to watch the battle of wills. The sky   
was transformed into the brightness of day and the light shone off  
of the caps of the waves.  
  
Shining.... Just like Michiru......  
  
Haruka stepped back toward her car. She couldn't stand to look at  
the sea anymore. She jumped into her car and drove along the   
ocean road until she could take it no more. She turned the car on  
to a road that led into a small village.  
  
Pulling to a stop in front of a small hotel, the blonde jumped out of the  
car. She went inside and to the front desk. "I'd like to stay here for a   
few nights....." She said to the receptionist.  
  
The receptionist replied with a big smile, "Of course! Name please?"  
  
"Ten'ou Haruka"  
  
"Nice to meet you, Ten'ou-san, I'm Kokorono Namiko! Do you know   
how long you'll be staying with us?"  
  
"No....."  
  
"That's fine!" was the energetic reply, "I'll show you to your room if you  
like."  
  
"Please" Haruka followed the bouncy young women up a flight of   
stairs into a clean room.  
  
"Make yourself at home!"  
  
Haruka nodded and thanked her, and collapsed on the bed as soon  
as the girl was gone. Burying her head in her hands, she allowed the   
thoughts of Michiru to come.  
  
"Why? Why Michiru?" She muttered quietly to herself, trying not to let   
the tears fall. She had to be strong. After all... Michiru would be   
happy, in heaven. Somewhere, she was looking out for Haruka, and  
she wouldn't want her to be sad.   
  
Haruka looked up for a moment, just in time to see a shimmering   
image of Michiru, gazing wistfully at her. The spirit crossed the room  
slowly and put her hand on Haruka's shoulder. She said nothing,  
just smiled sweetly, and then stood in front of Haruka's slumped form.  
  
"Why are you here?" Haruka asked Michiru's soul.  
  
The image flickered and put her hand to Haruka's lips. She spoke in  
a barely audiable voice, "I can't stand to watch you suffer." She  
straightened, "I don't want you to be sad."  
  
"Michiru.... I....."  
  
"I must leave," the image flickered, "but whenever you need me,  
know that I will be there. You are part of me, Haruka, and I could  
never leave you. Please forget.... Forget that I ever came. forget  
that I even existed" Her eyes were filled with sadness, "But don't   
forget that I'll always be with you, even when I'm gone forever.  
Goodbye..." and she vanished.  
  
"Michiru!!" Haruka called after the fading spirit. "No!! I need you!  
Don't leave me alone again....." She buried her face in her hands  
and sobbed quietly.  
  
~~~*~~~*&*~~~*~~~  
  
Awwww...... Poor Haruka. evil grin I'm enjoying this. bows I'm   
sorry. I'm really sadistic, and I'm pissed at my Ruka, cuz she hasn't  
come on in over THREE FREAKING DAYS *ahem* sorry. Don't forget  
I like comments!  
  
~*Lady Kyra*~  
Michichankaioh@aol.com  
http://michirutoharuka.terrashare.com  
  
  
  
  
  
I dream alone.  
  
Tip: You can get really great titles from Heavy Metal music lyrics. 


	3. Chapter 3/?

Title: If Forever Ended Now 3/?  
Author: Lady Kyra  
Genre: Romance  
Rating: PG-13  
Disclaimer: I don't own these characters blah-blah-blah, you get the   
idea. The story's mine and it's not very creative and I'm not depressed  
right now, just lonely, so it probably won't come out so good, but I'm   
rambling so I think I'll shut up now. smiles  
  
~~~*~~~*&*~~~*~~~  
  
Haruka rose from her bed and walked out of the room. She left the tiny  
hotel and walked through the tiny town. It was so quaint. People in  
the streets scattered as they saw her coming, muttering amongst them-  
selves. She could see the fear in their eyes. She shuffled along and   
glanced at one of the villagers, and she took a step toward Haruka's  
slumped form.  
  
"C-ca-an I he-hel-help y-you?" She stuttered. The other villagers seemed  
suprised at her courage.  
  
Haruka gazed at the little girl. She looked remarkably like Hotaru. "No....  
Thank you. What's your name?"  
  
The little girl was taken aback, "M-my na-ame i-is Ho-Hot..."  
  
Haruka gasped.  
  
"Hoto-Hotoke." The girl finished, "Wha-what is yo-you're na-ame?"  
  
"My name is Haruka"  
  
"Ni-nice t-to me-et yo-you Ha-Haruka-sa-san"  
  
"Nice to meet you, too." Haruka turned to walk away.  
  
Hotoke's voice called out clear for once, "Haruka-san. What do you  
want from this town?"  
  
Haruka whirled around. Hotoke's eyes were red and filled with tears, "Why  
don't you go home to Michiru-mama?"  
  
"Hotaru?"  
  
Hotoke turned her back to the sky goddess, "No. I'm not Hotaru anymore.  
Setsuna sent me to find you, but I came to live with these people as if they  
were my family. You destroyed my family by leaving. And Killing Michiru-  
mama."  
  
"I.... I'm sorry"  
  
"You should be. Leave here. Go back to Setsuna. She needs you. You  
need her."  
  
Haruka nodded slowly, "I see. I'll leave as soon as I can get away."  
  
Hotoke turned around, anger in her eyes, "YOU'RE A MONSTER HARUKA-  
PAPA AND I HOPE I NEVER SEE YOU AGAIN!!" She collapsed to the ground  
sobbing.  
  
Haruka resisted the urge to go to her side, to comfort her. "I'm sorry,   
Hotaru-chan. I'm sorry you feel that way. I..." She choked on her words,  
"I love you...." She said as the memories of the accident came flooding   
back. She bit back tears. "I hope that I'll see you again."  
  
She turned and walked to where she had left her car. Fighting her   
tears once again, she drove towards the coast once again. In her   
rear view mirror, she saw Hotoke glaring at her. She choked back  
the water once again and drove faster. 'I have to get away from  
here,' she thought.  
  
~~~  
  
For hours, Haruka saw nothing but the open road. After for what seemed  
like forever, the trees gave way to windswept cliffs. She stopped the  
car and got out. She walked to the edge of the cliff and looked over  
at the sea below. There was no gaurd rail on this one. She bit her lip.  
No one was coming, she couldn't see anyone. Now would be the   
perfect time to join Michiru. Then Hotaru could hate her even more.  
She edged closer to the crashing waves. Her foot dislodged a pebble  
which crashed down, making nothing more than a tiny splash. Then   
it was seen no more.  
  
Haruka stepped back. She didn't want to be like that. She got back in   
the car and drove into the horizon, never to return.  
  
~~~*~~~*&*~~~*~~~  
  
Ugh... why didn't I just kill her? Oh well. It's still fun. Now I can drag this  
fanfic on for a lot longer! Yay!  
  
Bwa Ha Ha  
~*Lady Kyra*~  
Michichankaioh@aol.com  
http://michirutoharuka.terrashare.com  
  
  
  
  
  
I dream alone 


End file.
